


The girl the ice reflects.

by firestarter3d



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, No Romance, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: I have no idea what im doing with this, i just had and image in my head of jack wiping away his reflection on a piece of ice, and seeing elsa and feeling a connection. I wont say anymore.





	The girl the ice reflects.

Jack was flying around as over his favorite lake, when he thought he saw something on the ice. He landed in the middle of the lake and breathed on his hand and rubbed the ice, he wasnt seeing things there was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, he felt an instant connection but it wasnt the connection he had with the kids he visited or the kind with the other gaurdians, he didnt think it was love either, he just couldnt put his finger on it, one thing for sure is he had to find her and talk to her, but first he needed to let the other gaurdians know of the absence he would be taking, he flew back to the gaurdian head quarters, "guys, i have some amazing news, i was out flying over the lake and i thought i saw something so i wiped away some mist on the ice and saw the most amazing woman, so beautiful and regal, oh just amazing, anyway i have to meet her, i was wondering if i could maybe take some time off?, jack spouted as he came in, Santa clasped his hand on jacks shoulder, "slown down there, we could barely understand what you were saying, now where is this so amazing ice woman?" he asked, jack just shrugged "i dont know. I only saw her on the ice" he explained, Then jumped up and shouted "i have an idea, if it worked there it should work here, ill create some ice and show her to you" before anyone could object to the idea he used his powers and created a small thick slab of ice in santa's workshop and then blew on it and rubbed it the woman appeared once again, santa gasped "i know her, shes been on the naughtly list for a very long time, cutting everybody out of her life and almost destroying her kingdom and her sister, the man in the moon never should of gifted her that ability in my opinion, but shes been doing better now since the trolls intervened and the prophecy they made came to pass, its made her appeciate her sister more so then ever, who knows she may even get to the nice list next year, her name is Elsa of arrendelle" we will head out tomorrow for you to see her and just in case things dont go as planned we should call the others.


End file.
